


Shirts Not Required

by JoPoGirlsKickAss



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Casual Sex, Cereal, F/F, F/M, Favors, Flirting, M/M, Shirtless, Snogging, boobs, housesitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 03:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18984208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoPoGirlsKickAss/pseuds/JoPoGirlsKickAss
Summary: Gendry was just picking up tools Hot Pie had forgotten to return, what he didn't expect was Hot Pie's friend and sublet-er to be eating cereal in the most sinful manner possible.





	Shirts Not Required

Gendry unlocked the door to Hot Pie’s apartment and stepped across the threshold, he glanced up and froze at the sight in front of him.

Standing between the kitchen and the living room was a young woman, bowl of cereal in hand, spoon hovering halfway between the ceramic and her mouth. But that’s not what caught Gendry’s attention. The woman was wearing baggy grey joggers rolled repeatedly at the waist—and that was it.

There wasn’t another stitch of clothing covering her.

Thus Gendry couldn’t be faulted for were his gaze landed, because he was as hot blooded as every other bloke in their mid twenties if not more so given the Baratheon half of him.

“Can I help you?”

Gendry’s eyes flicked from the pert breasts to the hip that shifted to jut outward. “I’m dreaming right?”

“Might be, why don’t you try looking at my face for a change.”

Gendry had never been shy around women, and he knew his way around the bedroom, but this was a completely new experience, one the guys at the shop would never believe.

It took a lot from him, he really struggled, but Gendry managed to drag his eyes away from the woman’s chest to her face.

Steel grey eyes flashed in amusement. “You must be Gendry. I wasn’t expecting you until tomorrow.”

“Well that’s disappointing.” This was good, that was good. He knew how to talk to women. He could charm her.

A dark eyebrow arched up. “Guess you got lucky.”

Gendry willed his eyes to stay on hers and not to move south again, “Guess so.”

Silence stretched between them.

“So are you going to get what you came for or keep trying to burn a hole into my brain?”

“Sorry.. it’s just you’re a beautiful woman half naked and my purpose for coming here isn’t—isn’t..” Gendry couldn’t even finish his thought, so much for the smooth and suave Baratheon way.

The woman smirked. “Isn’t… what?” She lifted the spoon and chewed quietly, watching him with amusement.

Gendry got the sudden impression she was enjoying herself, and decided he’d press his luck, because this woman was stunning, and she hadn’t kicked him out yet or covered herself. “I can’t remember what I’m here for, you’ve wiped it blank.”

She move to the kitchen and lifted an eyebrow, “Well if you’re going to stay you should even the playing field.”

Gendry gave her a questioning look, then followed her hand as she motioned from her torso to his. If Gendry’s mind was blank before, he was pretty sure it blinked out of existence when he caught her meaning.

Her laughter pulled him from whatever astral plane he’d been transported to and he swallowed, a woman hadn’t made him this unsure of himself since Melisandre. When he found his voice he asked, “You want me to undress?”

She smirked again, “If you’re unattached and willing. It’s only fair that we’re on an even playing field while I try and help you remember what you’re here for.”

Gendry didn’t need to be told twice. He pulled his shirt over his head in a single motion.

“Gods are you even real?!” The grey eyes had widened but were roaming over his chest and abdomen drinking him in.

It was Gendry’s turn to smirk, he could work with this, he was familiar with women oogling his physique. “You can touch them if you want.”

The steel flashed to his blue and the eye eyes narrowed, “I know what abs feel like—“ Gendry’s eyes dropped to her stomach as she flexed and six small rectangular muscles appeared, before she released them, “—mine are better anyway.”

“You won’t hear any argument from me.” He reluctantly drew his eyes back to her face.

“I’m serious.”

Gendry felt his confusion show.

The grey eyes rolled to the ceiling, “About this,” her hand waved between them, “You’re fit, like really fit and I was getting ready to go out to find a good lay but.. you.. you’ll do.”

Gendry felt his cock twitch and fought to keep a grin from splitting his face—he barely managed. “I’m clean.”

The steel flashed again, this time with something new. “Good, I am too.”

Gendry moved towards her and she turned to put the bowl in the sink, filling it briefly with water before turning back around. He stopped so there was an arms length between them.

Long fingers reached for his belt loops and tugged him forward until they were pressed against one another, and Gendry sucked in a breath at the feel of her velvet nipples against his chest. The grey pierced through him with a wicked glint.

“You should know I’m a bloody good snog and an even better lay.”

Gendry didn’t need more encouragement. He dropped his head to hers and found her lips easily.

And she was right, she was a bloody good snog.

 


End file.
